


Legacy

by Scheissemann



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Amnesia, Aziraphale's True Form (Good Omens), Cherub Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Crowley's True Form (Good Omens), Dragon Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Seraph Crowley (Good Omens), Sort Of
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheissemann/pseuds/Scheissemann
Summary: 算是半个AU。堕天之前的小日常。劣质幼儿园读物。基本就是俩有许多问号的小（?）朋友唠了一万多字的磕。真的稀烂。点开是浪费时间。放在这儿只是因为我写了。骚瑞orz
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> 先把预警打上：老蛇堕天前是拉斐尔预警。堕天之前CA就已经有slash预警。奇奇怪怪的本体预警。反正就是私设爆炸预警。总之请注意避雷ww  
> 以及这篇实在非常不是俺的风格，最后完全自暴自弃当成儿童读物来写了。虽然故事本身俺真的蛮喜欢但是要是单论行文质量真的稀烂。总之也请注意避雷orzzzzzzz  
> 本来该有一坨注释来解释设定但是俺现在被自己烂得怀疑人生只想赶紧脱手这篇文。俺真的写到彻底自闭边写边赌咒发誓俺要停止生产乐色去好好看书。总之俺写完了，俺免费了，俺自闭去了。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。

1.  
第二天(Akira)上没有什么事情可做。  
整个天堂里都没有什么事情可做。那时候——瞧，多有趣，每个故事里都总会有个“那时候”，好像这样的基石就可以像一根钉子一样把故事钉在原地，不让它流走一样——那时候的世界上除了天堂也不存在什么“别的地方”了。如果一定要知道的话，天堂以外的世界只有两种样子:一片闹哄哄的混沌，物质元素带着光和色彩横冲直撞地肆意流淌;或者，一片冷冰冰的待开发区域，里面塞满了虚无和未知，一旦进去就会被吞噬个干净。  
天使不应该喜欢混乱。而对他们来讲，未知则是一种更为低等的谬误。总之，呆在天堂里总是对的。对，好，正确，伟大，崇高，永恒，作为一个天使知道这些就够了。  
第二天相当大。  
空间在这里只是个相对的概念。所有天使都可以在一定的范围内任意改变自己的形态。如果他们愿意，他们甚至可以直接填满空间，努努力也许还可以填满时间，毕竟那时候(瞧，它还在这儿!)，全部的时间也尚且并不很长。但第二天的确相当大，大概不会有天使能填得满这个。我们知道这么多也就够了。  
亚茨拉斐尔在第二天里行走。  
“行走”是个很有趣的概念，总是要迈出一步，再迈出另一步，也许兜兜转转很久还依然停留在原地，但无论如何，过程本身总是要发生的的。因此，在这里使用“行走”这个动词也许并不恰当。毕竟当你的全部存在只是一团光雾的时候，这样的行为的确有些难以恰接到一个较为具象的层面上。但亚茨拉斐尔的确在行走，走向一道光，因为第二天上实在没有什么事情可做。  
他在空间和时间里走了很长的距离，相当长，而那道光依然在远处。云层无边无际，黑暗和沉寂从一切的方向压下来，他自己的光也被悄无声息地压进了云层里。  
当他走得足够远的时候，他就会看到星空。  
想象那些河流——想象星空像河流一样有个尽头——源头。这时的世界上还没有河流，但一切都的确有个源头——尽头。那么就想象星空也像一切一样有个尽头，因为事情从来都不会是无端发生的。  
星空的尽头是一条龙。  
那道光在黑暗里撕开一道缝隙。一片云远远地延伸出去，几乎没进虚空的尽头。群星燃烧着向虚空中倾泻下去，奔流下去。  
亚茨拉斐尔曾经听其他天使说过:在第二天有一条造星星的龙。有七个头，很多角，会喷火。  
传言往往是错的。  
第二天上的龙没有七个头，也没有很多角，鳞片是金色和红色的，像火焰边沿的光晕一样闪闪发亮。长长的脖颈舒展开，远远地探进云层外幽深的空间里，露出漂亮的爪子和柔软的腹部。龙站在一朵云的尽头，按照某种节奏轻轻摇晃着身子，从鼻腔里发出一些哼鸣——不是天体和弦，不是任何亚茨拉斐尔知道的东西。许多束光在他面前的空间里聚拢、旋转，从中心向外抛射出去，光和光交缠在一起，色彩从光的深处漫出来。  
一团新生的星云在虚空的中央朝亚茨拉斐尔眨眨眼。  
龙噘着嘴，从牙齿间向外嘶嘶地吹气，看上去有些怪模怪样的（“我叫它‘口哨’。”——龙后来这样告诉亚茨拉斐尔）。他的面孔半侧着朝向云层的外面，看不清楚表情。  
“你可真漂亮，不是吗？”龙对星星说。  
是啊，可真漂亮。亚茨拉斐尔热切地想。想法构成了语句，冲破精神和现实间的界线，一句实体的语言从他的思维中滑了出来。所以大概还是有个嘴巴会比较好——至少要有一个，亚茨拉斐尔这样对自己说，也许也说了出来，也许这次没有。他从来都不知道自己的思想什么时候会被听到，而什么时候不会。嘴唇和舌头动了，气流从两排牙齿之间慢慢地倾泻出来——这样就是在说话了。也许气流也是看不见的，但正在说话的人和正在听的人都清清楚楚，不在说话的人也清清楚楚。所以，大概还是有一个嘴巴会比较好，一个应该就足够了。  
龙听到了。  
龙回过头。一双漂亮的金色眼睛向亚茨拉斐尔转过来，像两颗最璀璨的星星，像火，像这个世界上尚且还不存在的一些东西。像一切。  
一切的星星倒映在那双眼睛里。  
“你好，我叫亚茨拉斐尔。”亚茨拉斐尔对龙说，几百只蓝色的眼睛一起望进那双修长的瞳孔——那时候的世界上还不存在“礼貌”的概念，但在说话的时候看着对方的眼睛总会是对的。一个附加的知识是，如果对方的眼睛数量比你多，那就尽量去看最大最亮的那几只。“你是拉斐尔，造星星的龙，对吗？”他说，“我知道你，我的名字就是从你那儿来的。我很喜欢这个名字，所以我猜我应该对你说谢谢。”  
龙俯下身，翅膀收敛下来，绕着亚茨拉斐尔缓缓地踱着步子。  
“你好，亚茨拉斐尔。你是第一个告诉我星星很漂亮的天使，所以我猜我也应该对你说谢谢。”名叫拉斐尔的龙说，金色的眼睛闪闪发光，看起来相当高兴。  
  
  
2.  
传言往往是错的。  
那条龙并不会喷火。他的嘴里冒出来的是比火更厉害的东西。  
龙特别喜欢问问题。  
第二天上的确有很多火。火和星星一起从更远的天上落下来，打在云层上，然后燃烧着从云的边缘滚落下去。龙张开翅膀，把亚茨拉斐尔笼在下面，把自己长长的尾巴也仔仔细细地盘在身边。  
然后他问亚茨拉斐尔:“你怎么到这里来啦?”  
亚茨拉斐尔感觉有点儿不太高兴。  
——不是因为问题本身，当然了。亚茨拉斐尔对自己说。一个人究竟要无理到什么程度，才会去责怪一个问题呢？  
事情是这样的：每个问题都要有个回答——哪怕“不知道”或者“这个问题没有回答”也是一种回答。他要想出一个回答，这个回答让他不高兴了起来。  
“因为我的眼睛。”亚茨拉斐尔的目光顺着星星和火在黑暗中拖出的迹线滑下去，不高兴的感觉逐渐沉降了下来，像熔岩一样在情绪底部冷却成一个薄薄的平面。“他们不想让我看到太多。”他继续说，“但假如我不被允许看的话，那为什么还要给我这么多眼睛呢——我这么问了，他们就让我来这里了。”  
“你瞧，不是所有东西都是越多越好的。”龙有些嘲讽地咧开嘴，露出两排尖利的白色牙齿。  
然后他又严肃了起来：“你别听他们的。外面的那些天使都一个德性。说话拿腔拿调的，亮得让人不舒服。我不喜欢他们。”  
“你也这么看我吗？”亚茨拉斐尔小心翼翼地问。  
龙使劲地摇了摇头。  
“你没有那么刺眼。你的光很柔和，很纯粹，看上去刚刚好。”他有些费力地趴下身子，让自己的视线和亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛处在同一个水平线上:“你的眼睛就像那些星星，很漂亮。我挺喜欢你。”  
亚茨拉斐尔问了龙一个问题。  
“我能问个问题吗?”他问。  
“要我说，问问题都永远不会错。”  
那个问题是这样的：“掉下来的星星去了哪儿？”  
“这可真是个好问题。”龙把问题重复了一遍，赞许地点点头。  
“我猜。”龙想了一会儿，慢慢地说，说得相当谨慎，“星星的轨迹是一种平衡。新的星星来到天空里。它对已经在那里的星星们说，你好呀，给我腾个位置吧。于是星星们就离开自己的位置，直到找到新的平衡才会再一次停下来。看起来有些乱糟糟的，也要花上不少时间，但要我说，最后一切都总会平稳下来，照常运转。”  
“所以——”又一颗星星从天空深处掉下来，闪了一下，安静地没进了黑暗的尽头。龙顺着它的轨迹看过去，看得有些入神，然后耸耸肩：“星星在找自己的位置。但它们究竟会去哪儿，这我也不知道。”  
“你是怎么造出那些星星的？”亚茨拉斐尔又问。  
龙眯起眼睛，好像在描述一件再简单不过的事情：“我没有创造什么东西。星星里的东西原本就在这里。我只是重新排布了一下它们的位置，然后放进那些空着的地方。于是——砰！你就有了一片星空。”  
亚茨拉斐尔对龙和星空一起赞叹地眨了眨眼。  
“你能想出这些，真的很了不起。”他热切地大声说。  
龙把长长的尾巴卷过来，在亚茨拉斐尔身边松松地拢成了一个圈：“你说得对，诀窍就是想象力。但又不只是这个。”他高兴地说，朝亚茨拉斐尔又靠近了一点儿，“我还加了些别的东西，不知道是什么，它从我的身体里来。我早晚会搞清楚的。”  
  
  
3.  
亚茨拉斐尔又想到了一个问题。  
“你为什么不从这里出去?”他问。“你做错什么了吗？”  
龙从鼻子深处哼了一声。  
“他们希望我呆在这儿，造造星星，少问些问题。这里挺好，很安静。我自己有一整个天空，我可以专心造星星。”  
这个回答让亚茨拉斐尔有些不高兴。多怪——他问自己，我怎么又不高兴啦？  
他很快就想出了答案：他不高兴，是因为龙不高兴。他不愿意看到龙不高兴。  
他想让龙高兴起来。  
亚茨拉斐尔想了一会儿，试探地对龙说:“你知道，我有很多眼睛。我可以看到很远很远的地方。”  
龙的眼睛亮了起来:“那你帮我看看我的星星。”  
“你的星星?”  
“严格来讲，当然了，它不是‘我的’星星。它不是任何人的星星。但在我想到一个更好的名字之前，我就这么叫它——‘我的星星’。”龙说，爪子轻轻地揪着一小块云，看上去有些心不在焉，“用边角料做了一个，不太像样，上面的人不会高兴的。但我很喜欢。我把它藏在一个很暗的角落里，要走很长的路才能过去。自转轴有点儿歪，形状也不太规整，现在上面全是酸性液体，也许变成蓝色和绿色会好看一些。”  
“但我喜欢它。不，不只是喜欢，但我不知道该怎么说。”龙松开爪子，那一小朵云匆匆忙忙地搭上一阵风，躲进了云层的深处。他耸耸肩，朝一个很远很远的方向指过去，“它是我的星星呀。”  
亚茨拉斐尔顺着他指的方向看过去。看了很久。  
起初，他什么都没看到。他的目光走了很远（就让它走吧！），相当远，绕过几千团星云的光芒步入黑暗。黑暗像一个实体，无穷无尽地向自身的内部延展出去，绵密浓稠地包覆着、粘着着，坚实而柔软，在无限中沉静地流淌。  
然后他的视线撞上了一颗星星。  
它就在那儿，不大，但也算不上太小。没有火和漂亮的环，也不会发光，一颗苍白的卫星孤零零地地在不太远的地方慢慢转着圈。两颗星星都沉浸在黑暗深处的深处，安安静静地从空间里划过去，好像整个天空上再也没有其它的星星一样平和而温驯。  
“不是我的最佳作品。”龙看着亚茨拉斐尔，随着他的视线轻轻摇晃着脑袋，看上去有点儿闷闷不乐。“不过——”他随即又高兴了起来，“什么都可能发生，不是吗？它还那么年轻，有那么多可能性。也许转眼间就会跑到别的地方去，变成整个宇宙里最漂亮的星星——它真的应该是一颗很漂亮的星星。”  
“但是要我说，不管它是什么样子，我都还是会喜欢它。”他轻快地耸了耸肩，好像忽然解决了一个困扰了很长时间的问题一样放松了下来，“它是我的星星呀。”  
亚茨拉斐尔看看星星，又看看龙。星星的影子和龙的眼睛渐渐重叠在一起，再也分不开了。  
“我喜欢你的星星。”他最后对龙说，几百只蓝色的眼睛一起眨了眨，像几百个细碎的小铃铛。“我更喜欢你。要是你愿意，我以后还来和你一起看星星。”  
  
  
4.  
“你看到什么啦?”龙问，头和声音一起低低地压下来，好像在担心自己会惊扰到什么。  
亚茨拉斐尔把目光从星星里拉回来。  
“一颗很大的橙红色的星星。”他说，“看起来很热，好像整个都烧起来了似的。我能看到两个卫星，一个在闪光，另一个看起来很冷。”  
龙扬起脸，对着亚茨拉斐尔刚才看过去的方向笑了。  
“那是伽里弗雷。真想不到它去了那么远的地方。”  
“那这个呢——”亚茨拉斐尔又换了另一对眼睛，“三个绕着彼此旋转的恒星，在南边，有一颗特别亮 。”  
“那个是半人马座阿尔法星。”龙不假思索地说。  
亚茨拉斐尔有些惊讶地看着他。  
“你是怎么记住它们的名字的？”  
龙也有些惊讶地看着亚茨拉斐尔。  
“我怎么会忘掉它们的名字呢？”  
亚茨拉斐尔慢慢地靠过去，把自己展开，整个铺在龙的身上，想象着他体表的触感和温度。  
“我可真喜欢你。”他大声对龙说。  
“我希望我还有其它的感官。我不像你，有爪子，有嘴。”他接着说，视线随着龙脖颈上的纹路滑下去，像是乘着一道金灿灿的水流，“真希望我可以摸摸你的鳞片。你的鳞片摸上去感觉一定很好，它们那么漂亮。”  
“我可以摸到你，那样就等于你在摸我了。”龙说，把头转过来，轻轻地用下巴蹭了蹭亚茨拉斐尔，“我能感觉到你。你很柔和，很温暖。我的身体总是冷的，所以我不怕火。我的血是冷的。”  
亚茨拉斐尔咯咯笑着，从龙的身上滑了下来。  
“血是什么呀？”他问龙。  
龙没有立刻回答他。  
他侧过身子，从尾巴上拔下了一片鳞片。有暗红色的液体从鳞片间的缺口里漫出来，顺着皮肤纹路蜿蜒着淌了下去。  
“这就是血。”龙说，从牙缝里嘶嘶地向外吐着气。  
亚茨拉斐尔瑟缩了一下。他不喜欢看到血的感觉。  
他不明白自己为什么会不喜欢血。血是漂亮的，颜色像很多星星，像龙的鳞片一样反射出温润的光来。他喜欢很多东西，很少有东西真的让他感觉不喜欢。但他不喜欢血——他几乎开始责怪自己了：像问题一样，血也没有任何过错啊！  
或者，他想，也许他是不喜欢看到龙流血。这是个合理的解释——龙流血让他感觉不高兴了。  
龙似乎看出了亚茨拉斐尔不太高兴。  
这个事实又让亚茨拉斐尔情绪的另一部分高兴了起来——他认识的是一条多么聪明，多么善解人意的龙啊！  
“没关系。我知道该怎么治好它。除了造星星和问问题，我最擅长的就是这个。”龙安慰地对他说，把尾巴转过来给他看——血果然一眨眼就不再流了。“我也把方法教给你，这样你就不会害怕流血了。”  
“不过流血的时候挺疼的。”龙又对亚茨拉斐尔说，小心地用鼻尖摩挲着新生的鳞片。“血流出去了，但是有些其它的东西留下了，这个东西会让你觉得疼。所以要我说，还是不要流血比较好。”  
亚茨拉斐尔点点头，轻轻地舒了一口气：“你说得对。还是不要流血比较好。”  
“接下来看什么？”龙问。  
“再看看你的星星吧。我还是最喜欢你的星星。”  
  
  
5.  
亚茨拉斐尔给龙带来了一个好消息。  
“祂去了那里，你的星星。”他高兴地对龙说，周身的光随着声音像潮水一样颤一下，又颤了一下。“祂说‘要有光’。祂给了你的星星一颗星星——‘太阳’。现在我们这么叫它。你的星星亮起来了。”  
龙有些困惑地低下头，脖子和眼睛的轮廓一起扭成了一条怪模怪样的弧线。  
“这是什么意思呀？”他问。  
“这是个好兆头。”亚茨拉斐尔咯咯笑着，把自己的光在龙的鳞片上亲昵地蹭了蹭，“要我说呀，祂喜欢你的星星。”  
龙眯起眼睛，和他一起笑了起来。  
这是亚茨拉斐尔第一次看到龙大笑——发自内心地大笑。龙在笑起来的时候嘴角总是会咧上去，露出一口锋利的牙齿，看上去有些狰狞。但亚茨拉斐尔知道他是在笑的。龙也知道亚茨拉斐尔是在笑的——亚茨拉斐尔的笑是一阵天体和弦般的震颤，从灵体深处缓缓浸出来的一阵柔和的光和温度，像最柔软灵巧的手指轻轻抚过一把竖琴——原来笑和语言一样是共通的。亚茨拉斐尔想。虽然我们笑起来的样子不一样，但笑起来的时候我们都能感受得到。  
“你说，将来会是什么样子？”亚茨拉斐尔问龙。“你的星星上现在有了光，有白天，有晚上。也许接下来还会有其它东西。”  
“我想不出来。”龙歪着头，很努力地想了一会儿，然后对亚茨拉斐尔摇摇头，“毕竟我还没有存在很久。我们还很……年轻，像刚造出来的星星一样。”  
“想想看。”亚茨拉斐尔有些感慨地说，“我们就会一直这样存在下去，存在很多个白天和晚上。不知道那个时候我们会是什么样子。”  
“肯定不年轻了。”龙眯起眼睛，很肯定地说。   
亚茨拉斐尔又问了龙一个问题。  
“你为什么要造星星呀?”他问。  
龙看着亚茨拉斐尔，好像有些发愣。  
“他们——外面的那些天使。他们说星星没有意义。它们只是……点缀空间，让它不那么空，让上帝的天穹好看一点儿。”龙瞪大了眼睛。“它们多美啊。难道还需要别的理由吗？”  
亚茨拉斐尔看着龙，也有些发愣。  
“我感觉到了。”他小声对龙说。  
龙扭过头来看他：“你感觉到什么啦？”  
“你放进星星里的那个东西，我感觉到了。”亚茨拉斐尔说，声音大了一些。“那个东西我也有。如果可以，我也想把我的那个东西给星星，给你。”  
“你真好。”龙说，然后又说了一遍，“你真好。我也想把我的那个东西给你。”  
  
  
6.  
“你是怎么到这里来的啊？”有一次，龙这么问亚茨拉斐尔。  
“我知道你在这儿，我知道该去哪里找你。”亚茨拉斐尔答道，眨了眨眼，“你不希望我在这儿吗？”  
龙使劲地摇摇头。  
“不，不。我以前只能和星星说话。其他的天使，他们都不愿意和我说话，也不愿意来这里。亚兹拉尔来过，一直在抱怨上面要给他安排新工作。伊斯拉菲尔也来过，吵得我没法专心造星星。”他浅浅地叹了口气，“路西法倒是经常来。和你一样，他愿意听我说话，听我问问题。他真的很聪明，很强大，能想出很多我们想不到的东西，能做到很多我们都做不到的事。但他的想法总是和我不太一样。”  
“他说什么啦？”亚茨拉斐尔问。  
“我跟他说，他就像最闪耀的那颗星星一样美。”龙看上去有些沮丧，“可他对我说，他比所有的星星都要更好——这叫什么话呀？”  
然后他又问亚茨拉斐尔：“你总是来这里，没关系吗？他们好像不喜欢别的天使和我来往。”  
亚茨拉斐尔的光忽闪了一下，像是在学着龙的样子摇头。他知道他说的“他们”是谁。  
“他们不在乎我想做什么。”亚茨拉斐尔说，“他们只在乎我有没有做他们想让我做的事，不做他们不想让我做的事。”  
“那为什么他们的意志就能决定我们的意志呢？”  
亚茨拉斐尔又忽闪了一下。  
“我不明白。但我觉得来这里和你交换‘那个东西’比他们的想法重要很多，所以我来了。”  
龙看着亚茨拉斐尔，看了很长时间。  
然后他低下头，开始看云。  
“你在想什么呀？”亚茨拉斐尔忍不住问。  
“我在想。”龙说，抬起头，神情相当郑重，“我们该给‘那个东西’起个名字。”  
亚茨拉斐尔也垂下目光，开始看云。  
“叫‘爱’怎么样?”他说，这个词就这样从他的思维里滑了出来。“总是觉得它应该叫这样一个名字。”他有些不确信地补充道。  
“太妙了，亚茨拉斐尔，太妙了。”龙咀嚼着这个词，金色的眼睛闪闪发光。“我喜欢说它的感觉。我喜欢想它的感觉。我在想它的时候就能感觉到它。这感觉真的很不错。这感觉实在是——好极了。”  
“你知道吗，这个词让我想到你。”亚茨拉斐尔说。  
龙点点头：“我想我知道。”他说，眼睛下方凸起的鳞片在星光下有些发红。“因为它也让我想到你。”  
  
  
7.  
上帝创造出第一个人类的时候，亚茨拉斐尔正在向龙解释什么叫做“树。”  
“在你的星星上有个园子——用很高的墙围起来，他们叫它‘伊甸。’园子里有很多东西，但最重要的是一棵树。”他说，“树上有叶子，有果子，有的时候还会有花。但它不总是这样的。叶子、果子和花都会从树上掉下来，它们不会永远都呆在那里。”  
龙眨眨眼睛。  
“那它们到哪里去啦？”他问。  
这个对话到这里就结束了。  
亚茨拉斐尔回到第六天上，有些不太情愿——第六天上总是有很多事情可做。  
“这是工作呀。”其他的天使对他说。  
今天的第六天上没有什么事情可做。他领到了一具人类躯体，然后就又回到第二天上去了。  
亚茨拉斐尔在第二天上行走。  
他慢慢地迈着步子，走得有些摇摇晃晃的。他的人类躯体有长长的四肢和柔软的手指，有翅膀，只有两只眼睛，一层薄薄的“布料”裹在身上——他们叫它“衣服”。因为穿衣服是好的。  
“喂，亚茨拉斐尔！”  
他抬起头，远远地看到拉斐尔在一片很高的云上面向他招着手。  
拉斐尔的人类躯体比他的要高一些，四肢细长，线条流利。颧骨和眼睑像金属一样反射着星光。他大笑着从高处俯冲下来。三对镶着金边的翅膀在身后扑闪着，远远地延展开，红色的头发像火焰一样从天上坠下来。  
亚茨拉斐尔看着他落在面前，翅膀收拢在身后，感觉自己有些晕晕乎乎的。  
“你可真漂亮呀。”拉斐尔大声说，有些笨拙地打了个响指，把自己的袍子变成了黑色：“这样就好多了。黑色更配我的头发和眼睛。”  
“他们还给了我一把——他们管那玩意儿叫‘剑’。”他从喉咙里咕哝了一声，把“剑”从虚空里拿出来，小心翼翼地晃了晃。窄长的金属随着他的动作嗡嗡作响，喷出了火星。“烧得跟什么似的，不知道能用来做什么。我跟他们说我不需要。如果我需要火我可以直接去拿，天上到处都是。但他们一定让我拿着，说等该用的时候我自然就知道怎么用了。  
亚茨拉斐尔好奇地朝剑刃上的火舌伸出一根手指。  
“当心点儿。”拉斐尔有些紧张地往后退了一步，把剑又收回了看不见的地方。“他们说这玩意儿很‘危险’，会让我们流血。为什么他们要给我们一样会伤害我们自己的东西呢？”  
亚茨拉斐尔摇了摇头——他总是见到龙在摇头：把脸往一边转过去，再往另一边转过去，这样就是在摇头了。多有趣！摇头就是一句不需要说出来的“不”：“我喜欢这个躯体，我可不想把它给弄坏了。”他朝拉斐尔走过来，双手由他的鬓角向耳后掠过去。红色的长发轻轻流过亚茨拉斐尔的指缝间，像风，像火，像水。“你看，我现在有了一双手。”他说，微笑着把手腕搭在拉斐尔的肩上，感受着拉斐尔的呼吸在他的手掌下起伏，“我想这么做很久了。你摸起来比我想象得还要好。”  
“我也有了一张嘴。”亚茨拉斐尔继续说，“我就可以像你一样说话，可以像人类一样吃东西。”  
“‘吃东西’是什么呀？”拉斐尔问。  
“人类和我们不一样。他们需要把一些东西——比如果子，从嘴里吃下去，就像他们也需要用鼻子和嘴巴呼吸。”亚茨拉斐尔示意地指了指自己的嘴巴，“吃东西好像是一件很愉快的事情。”  
“真有趣。”拉斐尔赞叹地眨眨眼，“人类是多么奇妙的生物啊！”  
“还有更有趣的呢。”亚茨拉斐尔兴奋地说，把手滑上去，捧住了拉斐尔的脸。“我可以直接展示给你看。”  
拉斐尔点点头。他的呼吸打在亚茨拉斐尔的前额上，像一片羽毛从很高的地方飘飘忽忽地落下来。  
亚茨拉斐尔稍稍探出身子，把自己的嘴唇向拉斐尔的嘴唇上贴了过去。  
拉斐尔的嘴唇开始回应他。  
“人类把它叫做亲吻。”他慢慢地结束了这个吻——很慢很慢，期待地望进拉斐尔的眼睛。“你觉得怎么样？”   
拉斐尔抿着嘴，有些艰难地思考了一会儿。  
“我在想。”他说，声音不自觉地拉得很长。“我在想，我爱你。”  
亚茨拉斐尔咯咯笑出了声：“这不成句子呀。就像说，‘我，星星，你’。这话说不通。”  
“说得通的。爱不仅是个东西，还可以是个行为，就像说话、走路和亲吻。我把我的爱给你——我爱你，就像我爱那些星星。”  
亚茨拉斐尔若有所思地点点头。  
“我爱你”。他学着拉斐尔的语气说了几遍。“我喜欢这个说法。我爱你。”  
他踮起脚，又在脸颊上吻了拉斐尔一下，然后正色道：“你也会想亲吻星星吗？”  
拉斐尔从喉咙里咕哝了一声。  
“星星不是我们能亲吻的东西。”他说，说得很认真。“它们就是——在那里，闪耀着。如果星星真的来到了我的面前，我可能反而会惶恐。”  
“可你爱它们——你创造了它们呀。”  
拉斐尔示意亚茨拉斐尔和他一起坐下来，用双手抱住膝盖，轻轻地靠在了亚茨拉斐尔的身上。  
“我只是创造了它们。”他说，声音很轻，但是相当清楚，似乎连最远的那颗星星也能听得明明白白。“在我松手的那一刻，星星去了它的位置，它们就不再是我的了。就像上帝和我们——上帝创造了我们，爱我们。我们都是上帝的孩子，但在祂松手的那一刻我们就属于我们自己了。我是这样想的。”  
“那我们为什么还要侍奉祂?”亚茨拉斐尔问。  
拉斐尔咧开嘴，笑了。  
“因为我们爱祂。就这么简单。爱可以解释很多东西。”他耸耸肩，把目光从星空里拉回来，“我猜爱很强大，真的。”  
  
  
8.  
亚茨拉斐尔再次来到第二天的时候，路西法刚刚离开。  
拉斐尔坐在一朵云的边缘，双腿朝脚下幽深的空间里垂下去，看上去有些心神不宁。  
“路西法来过了。他说，依然背对着亚茨拉斐尔，声音有些艰涩。“我给他看了我的剑。他想出来了剑能做什么。”  
亚茨拉斐尔看着他苍白的侧脸，忽然感觉呼吸有些困难。  
“别说出来。”他直直地看着拉斐尔，声音轻得几乎像在恳求。  
“你真的很聪明。”拉斐尔转过脸，对亚茨拉斐尔微笑了一下。这个笑容有些勉强，似乎有些东西马上就要从他眼周的笑纹里溢出来，然后又和语气一起沉了下去：“但路西法还要更聪明。”他很深地叹了口气，好像忽然耗尽了所有的力气一样摇晃了一下。“要我说，可能有些太聪明了。”  
“但他并不总是对的。”亚茨拉斐尔说，感觉自己的话轻飘飘的，像是要摔倒在云层上一样。“想想看，全能的天主怎么会让这样的事发生呢？”  
“可祂造了这柄剑。”拉斐尔说，声音低沉得让亚茨拉斐尔觉得有些陌生，“祂把这柄剑给了我。”  
“剑可以有别的用途，一定会有的。我会想出它更好的用处的。”亚茨拉斐尔在拉斐尔身边坐下，像他一样小心翼翼地把脚从云边垂下去，把手掌放在拉斐尔的膝盖上：“我也去和上面说说‘爱’的事。你说过，爱很强大。也许等大家都明白了爱，这样的事就不会发生了。”  
“你说得对。”拉斐尔的神色稍微亮了起来。“我也和路西法说说爱的事，他会听我说的。”  
  
  
9.  
第二天上有很多事情可以做。  
“他们现在在做什么呀？”拉斐尔跪坐在亚茨拉斐尔身后，细密地替他梳理着翅膀上的羽毛。手指在翼尖的震颤沿着羽管漫上来，沉浸到肌肤深处，在肩胛间暖暖地发痒。  
亚茨拉斐尔捧着下巴，朝星空里看了一会儿。  
“他们正在——性交。”他答道，把目光收回来。“他们这样做，就可以创造出自己的孩子。”  
“为什么？”拉斐尔停下了手上的动作，有些奇怪地问，“我还以为这个世界上只存在上帝的孩子。”  
亚茨拉斐尔沉吟了一会儿。  
“虽然我不该妄断，但你要是问我，我猜是因为爱。”他说，转过身面向拉斐尔，“他们把自己的灵魂交融在一起，就可以和对方直接从灵魂层面坦诚地、毫无保留地分享爱，甚至创造出新的爱。”他有些惊喜地朝拉斐尔瞪大了眼睛：“你说得对，爱真的能解释很多事情。”  
“我们也可以这么做吗？”拉斐尔问，长长的手指心不在焉地攥着袍子的一角。  
亚茨拉斐尔摇摇头。  
“我们不能。上帝没有给我们没有相应的器官。”他说，感觉有些失落。  
“那为什么我们没有他们拥有的东西呢？”  
“因为我们不该有欲望。”亚茨拉斐尔想了一会儿，显然对自己的答案不太满意，“他们是这么说的。”  
拉斐尔沉沉地叹了口气。  
“嗳。要我说啊。”他说，把手臂抱在胸前，“这里规矩太多，束缚了太多东西。”他朝星空里努了努嘴，“我多想像他们一样自由。”  
“他们也并不自由。”亚茨拉斐尔有些沉重地说，“只要他们不吃那个果子，他们就会一直在那个园子里，就像我们在这儿。”  
拉斐尔若有所思地看着他。  
“虽然我们没有那些器官。但是我们也有爱，不是吗？”他缓缓地开口，朝亚茨拉斐尔挤了挤眼睛，“想试试吗？”  
亚茨拉斐尔愣了一下，然后咯咯笑了起来。  
“为什么不呢？”他朝拉斐尔张开双臂，羽翼从身后拢过来，和拉斐尔的交织成一道白色的天穹，像河流一样在他们的头顶静静地流淌。拉斐尔微笑着向他的怀抱里靠了过来，他们的额头抵在了一起。  
亚茨拉斐尔闭上了眼睛。  
他的自我在软化、溶解，暴露出柔软、脆弱的核心。温暖的感觉像火和水交融在一起，均匀地包裹着他的整个存在，然后从全部的表面渗下来。一滴一滴的，然后逐渐变成和缓的水流，最后水流和水流之间连缀在一起，再也分不开了。金色和红色的光铺陈出最浓烈的颜色，却是柔和的、恰到好处的，璀璨而温润。  
他在光里放松下来，让自己流淌。  
他的整个灵魂都在向远处、深处延展，仿佛朝最遥远的那颗星星伸出双手，向视线的尽头之外极目远眺。那道光托举住他，然后层层叠叠地包裹下来，似乎整个空间都被他们填满，再也没有任何东西可以穿插进来。他分不清任何方位，也分不清自己内核的根须究竟由哪一点蔓生出来。他的自我和光交缠在一起，界线模糊，然后彻底熔化。他的名字在感知中渐渐消弭——他的存在中只有存在本身，爱从他们交融的每个结点涌出来，涨满空间，然后重新交融进他们的存在之中。他们包裹着彼此，又被裹挟在爱的中央，漂浮在轻柔、温暖的涌流里。无数的丝缕交织成致密的实体。愉悦和爱意从核心涌上来，仿佛将他的灵魂由内而外地置换。然后迅游回来，丰盈地盘桓在全部的存在当中。  
他仿佛在眼底看到了星星，幻象和现实中的星空随着意识回归躯体逐渐重合在一起——他和拉斐尔跪坐在云上，紧紧地拥抱着。几颗星星从他们的头顶上落下来。他们谁都没有说话。  
这是一个不可言说的时刻。  
“不知道从上面掉下来是什么感觉。”仿佛很漫长的一段时间之后，拉斐尔打破了沉默。他的声音和目光一起穿过了亚茨拉斐尔，几乎像一声叹息。  
亚茨拉斐尔挺直身子，朝拉斐尔凑近了一些，用自己的鼻尖去碰对方的:“你不会掉下去的，你有你的位置。”  
拉斐尔没有笑。  
“我试着和他说了爱的事，但是他不听。他不明白。”他的声音有些发闷，像很多很多的云一起从头顶上压下来。  
亚茨拉斐尔感觉自己的的心脏沉了一下。  
“我开始想。”拉斐尔说，说得很慢，但是很笃定，好像每个字都已经考虑过很久，“这个世界上应该还有些我们没发现的东西，站在和我们知道的一切对立的另一边。你和我说过，我的星星上有一个——大海。就像那样子。我们看着水面上自己的倒影，以为它映射的已经是一切。但也许水里是个截然不同的世界。”  
亚茨拉斐尔不知道该怎么应答。  
“你说话总是这么怪。”他最终说，有些勉强地咧了咧嘴。“但更奇怪的是，我总是会相信你说的是对的。”  
“那个园子外面是什么？”拉斐尔又问。  
亚茨拉斐尔轻轻地呼了一口气：“是一个很大的——世界。有很多园子里没有的东西。非常美妙，但也非常复杂。走过沙漠，会有很高的山和很长的河。有些地方像园子里一样有很多花和树，有些地方有以其它动物为食的动物，也有些地方什么都没有。”他有些担心地绞着双手，向云层的下面望过去：“假如他们吃了那个果子，星星上会不会再也没有他们的容身之处？他们那么柔弱。”  
拉斐尔伸出手，用自己的手掌裹住了他的。  
“你和我说过园子里的事。一只鸟——像我们一样有翅膀，对吗？”他柔声说，身体的温度像溪流一样从掌心缓缓地朝亚茨拉斐尔的胸口流了过来，“它从天上飞下来，落在池塘里，翅膀和双腿搅动池水。于是静水中就会产生湍流和漩涡。”  
亚茨拉斐尔抬起眼睛。拉斐尔的额头几乎和他的抵在一起，声音轻得像一阵初生的风。  
“池水就像星星。”他把亚茨拉斐尔的手向自己拉过去，贴在胸前。人类心脏安实的鼓动在布料对面翻涌着，静静地撞在亚茨拉斐尔的掌心上。“一切都会找到自己的位置——也许会花上很多时间，也许会发生很多事情。但是——”  
“但是它们最终都会安定下来，照常运转。”亚茨拉斐尔和他一起说。  
拉斐尔点了点头。  
“你说话总是这么怪。”亚茨拉斐尔微笑着捏了捏他的手，肩膀放松了下来。“最好不要，不是吗？”  
拉斐尔看着他，咧开嘴笑了，笑得有些怪模怪样的——这个笑容并不好，不太善良，稍纵即逝。坦诚得仿佛把整个天空的云层在面前铺开。  
“我倒是真的挺想试试看。”他说。  
  
  
10.  
“要是能离开这里，你要到哪里去?”亚茨拉斐尔问。  
拉斐尔抱着膝盖，看着星空的深处，看得很入神。整个星空无言地回望他，几近炫耀地闪烁着，向他袒露自己全部的繁盛。  
他前后摇晃了两下身子，长长的红头发随着动作从袍子的褶皱上轻轻地抚过去，像是由虚空中吹来一阵风，嘴角和下颌的线条也在风里逐渐放松下来。  
“我呀。”他朝星空扬了扬下巴，来自远方的光芒争先恐后地钻进他颌骨下方的阴影里，像一层最轻最薄的纱。他把面孔转向亚茨拉斐尔，整个宇宙里最明亮的两颗金色星星狡黠地朝他挤挤眼。  
“和他们一样。”拉斐尔说，“我要到世界里去(to the world)。”  
  
  
11.  
亚茨拉斐尔在第二天上行走。  
他在第二天上奔跑，翅膀卷起的风吹散了一些云。而云层依然向他压下来，裹挟着黑暗和沉寂，他自己的光也被压进了云层里。  
亚茨拉斐尔在跑向一道光。  
拉斐尔站在一朵云的边缘，看着下面。长长的鬈发像藤蔓一样从额前垂下去，遮住了侧脸，看不清表情。  
“嘿。”他说，声音很轻，从云层上飘飘忽忽地坠下去。“所以，这就是所谓的后果了。”  
“看来是了。”亚茨拉斐尔说，松了口气，走过去拉他的手:“我就知道你在这儿。你没有和他们在一起。”  
拉斐尔转过来，对亚茨拉斐尔微笑了一下:“我就知道你会来。我一直在等你。”  
每个故事里总会有一个“那时候”。每个故事里也总会有一个“那一刻”。  
每个人——听故事的人，讲故事的人，故事本身里的人——他们都知道那一刻意味着什么。  
但这并不意味着他们就不会明知故问。  
“你能留下吗？”亚茨拉斐尔问。  
他们也都知道拉斐尔会说些什么。  
“我觉得不能。”拉斐尔说。  
“可是你不该堕落。”亚茨拉斐尔急切地说，声音像一块石头从山坡上一跳一跳地滚下去，“你不属于他们中间。你和他们不一样。”  
拉斐尔摇摇头。  
“我并不打算堕落。但我知道我也不属于这里。瞧瞧我，我是什么？他们说我是大天使，或者是炽天使，或者是智天使，可我什么都不是。这里没有我的位置。星星造完了，我在这里也没什么好做的了。”  
“可我以为你爱这里，爱上帝。”亚茨拉斐尔说，有什么东西在他的鼻腔和双眼后发热。“我以为——”他抽噎了一下:“我以为你爱我。”  
“我当然爱你。我爱这一切。”拉斐尔摇摇头，双手像展开翅膀一样向亚茨拉斐尔张开，然后又在身前合拢，“但是在这里我也许永远都得不到答案。现在祂给了我一条路，一个选择的机会。我选了，我就要去走走看。”  
“可是你会掉下去!”亚茨拉斐尔大声说，几乎要和声音一起向拉斐尔冲过去。然后他又问了一遍，依然站在原地，使劲地吸着气:“掉下来的星星都去了哪儿？”  
拉斐尔也依然只是摇摇头。  
“我不知道。”他说。“但我知道我要去亲眼看看你和我说的那些花，那些水鸟，还有人类。我要看看他们究竟怎样亲吻，怎样交合。”他的声音像星星的光芒一样柔和，却又带着不容置疑的坚定。“我要去看看我的星星。我不能让路西法伤害我的星星。”  
他退后两步，从空气中拿出那把炎剑，在手里掂了掂:“路西法——他真的很聪明。天啊，多了不起。”  
“多可怕。”亚茨拉斐尔使劲地皱着眉头，“我试着去让他们不再流血，像你教我的那样——好多血。可是亚兹拉尔还是把他们带走了。”  
“你知道，我不能随便丢下这把剑。”拉斐尔看着剑刃上反射的星光，若有所思地说。  
“那就带上它。你需要在下面保护你自己。”  
拉斐尔又盯着剑看了一会儿，用目光细细地摩挲着金属光洁的表面，从剑尖开始，顺着斜面交融的棱边滑下去，绕了个弯，最后沉进手掌中心的阴影里。  
然后他转过身，把剑柄转向了亚茨拉斐尔。  
“事实上，我有个更好的主意。”他说。  
亚茨拉斐尔向后退了一步，用力地摇着头，双手像逃向远方一样藏在身后:“可我根本不是个战士。我不知道该怎么战斗。”  
“它在你手里比在一个战士手里会有用得多。”拉斐尔朝他挤挤眼睛，细碎的光斑从他的睫毛之间渗下来，稀稀落落地滴在他的颧骨上，“聪明的男孩，你肯定能想出来该怎么用它的，比路西法的主意还要更好。而且最棒的是，一旦你学会了该怎么做，你就永远不会忘记。”  
亚茨拉斐尔接过剑，沉默地让它在自己的手中燃烧了一会儿，然后轻轻地消失在一声火焰的爆响里。  
“让我和你一起走吧。”他说。  
“别这样做。至少——不要为了我。”拉斐尔摇摇头，向亚茨拉斐尔又靠近了一些。“我了解你。总是那么温和，总是慢一些——也许是我太着急，走得太快了，谁知道呢？等你准备好的时候再走，等到你真的想走的时候，走你自己找到的路，也许就不会像我这样狼狈。况且——”他耸耸肩，视线越过亚茨拉斐尔的肩头，然后又转回来，像雾气一样攀在亚茨拉斐尔的面孔上。“要我说，这个地方需要一个像你这样的天使。有的时候，能留下反而比能离开还要更了不起。”  
“可要是我再也见不到你了呢？”亚茨拉斐尔问，听见自己的声音有些发颤。  
“爱真的很强大，真的。你和我说过，叶子都长在枝头上，等到该落下去的时候就会落下去。那么，想象一个奇迹——有一片足够幸运的叶子，树枝真的拉住了它，不让它落下去。那不是妙极了吗？”  
亚茨拉斐尔没有说话。  
“要是我们还能再见面，你知道该在哪里找到我。”拉斐尔说，拉住了亚茨拉斐尔的手，声音柔和得像一阵粒子的风——仿佛就在那儿，从空间里吹过去，会吹到很远很远的地方。  
他捧着亚茨拉斐尔的脸，掌心温热，手指的尖端却有些冷。那双金色的瞳孔直直地望进亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛里。  
拉斐尔在对他微笑。  
“答应我，别往下看。”他轻轻地说，说得很小心，仿佛在担心这个请求会惊扰到什么。“如果要看，那就抬头看看那些星星。帮我记住它们，记住它们的名字。”  
然后他吻了亚茨拉斐尔。那个吻很轻，不太正，像落叶一样落在亚茨拉斐尔的眉骨上方。他使劲地抱了亚茨拉斐尔一下，然后松开手，晃晃悠悠地向后退了几步。整个星空在他的身后笼罩下来，像大海上的波涛一样闪闪发光。  
“嘿，我说真的。”拉斐尔说，声音一荡一荡的，仿佛正从很远的地方飘过来。  
亚茨拉斐尔望着他，左手攥进袍子平展光洁的布料里。他想要说些什么，说上很多很多，但在这一刻似乎又没有什么可以说的。  
每个故事里总会有一个“那时候”。每个故事里也总会有一个“那一刻”。  
“嘿，我说真的。”拉斐尔又说了一遍。这次他的声音好像在很近很近的地方，几乎就在亚茨拉斐尔的耳边。  
它在星星的每一次闪烁中蹑近，在风的每一阵呼啸中蹑近，在每句话的每一个音节中蹑近。  
它来得并不快，一点儿都不着急。  
但那一刻总是会来。  
“要是爱确实能让我们再次见面，那可真是——”拉斐尔轻轻地吹了声口哨，咧嘴笑着，笑得有点儿傻，“那可真是太他妈的(goddamn)了不起了。”  
他朝亚茨拉斐尔做了个相当花哨的手势，然后微笑着从云的边缘踏了出去，像颗流星。  
亚茨拉斐尔伸出手——也许仅仅是在他的想象中，希望能抓住哪怕一片羽毛——长长的，像光的芒刺，但又那么柔和。然后他抬起头，几乎用尽了全身的力气。红发的尾焰无言地从他的指缝间流走。  
  
  
12.  
那天天气不错。  
至少，直到那时侯为止——瞧，我们的老朋友又回来啦——那天的天气都还算不错。几颗星星已经浅浅地显露在天穹边，也许很快就会被这个世界上的第一朵积雨云遮蔽。但那时候，它们就在那里，真真切切。  
“我想也不可能。”名叫克蠕戾的蛇说，把自己钻到东门天使的翅膀下面，躲避最初的几滴落雨，“亚茨拉斐尔，对吗？”  
亚茨拉斐尔点了点头。  
“我在想。”蛇说，微微扬起头，鼻尖像信标一样指向天空的远处，“我在想，它们有没有名字?从这里看好像没什么区别，不知道该怎么分清它们。”  
“哦。它们有的，每一个都有。”东门天使说，眨了眨眼睛，远远地指向北方天空中一团渺远的光斑，“比如那个。它叫半人马座阿尔法星，是金色和棕色的，非常漂亮。”  
“这名字真怪。”蛇说，若有所思地顺着天使手指的方向望过去，“给它起名字的一定也是个怪人——你是怎么知道的？”  
“是那个给星星起名字的怪人告诉我的。”亚茨拉斐尔说。  
“唔。”蛇皱了皱鼻子，“真可惜，不知道我在上面的时候认不认识他。我不记得了。”他说，脸上没什么表情。“你知道，堕天可不是什么好玩的，我们都忘了挺多东西。所谓的代价，我猜。”他耸耸肩。  
“你还记得什么？”亚茨拉斐尔问。  
“不太多。”恶魔撇了撇嘴，“只记得我在上面是个麻烦精，不知道怎么就被踢下来了。问了太多问题，也可能是交错了朋友，谁知道呢？还挺想知道我到底在上面惹了什么事的。我猜你也不知道，对吗？”  
“唔。”天使不置可否地摇了摇头。  
“我还记得我要到这儿来，到这颗星星上来。真远，走了很久的路。”蛇沉默了一会儿，“我不记得为什么，但我知道我要来，所以我来了。  
“这地方挺不错，跟我想象得差不多。”他自顾自地说了下去，有些局促地把一绺头发缠在手指上，松开，然后又缠了一遍。“包括你。”他咂了一下舌头，分叉的舌尖在齿缝间的空隙里一闪而逝，“这话有点儿傻，好像我之前就知道这里是什么样子似的。”  
蛇眯了眯眼睛，金色的虹膜在睫毛下漫开，几乎要从眼角溢出来。  
“多奇怪，你好像知道我要来。”他说。  
亚茨拉斐尔在翅膀的阴影下微笑了一下。  
“我怎么会知道呢?”他轻声说，感到自己的眼角有些湿润。  
这个感觉让他有些发愣。  
他见过亚当和夏娃哭泣。那个男孩和女孩站在伊甸的高墙外，水从他们的眼睛里流出来，就像此刻雨水正从云层的褶皱里落下来。泪水领先雨水一步来到了这个世界上，带着人类躯体的温度，像没有颜色的血一样从身体的深处流了出去；像血一样留下了一些说不出名字的东西，在身体的深处隐隐作痛。  
这个感觉并不——好，正确，伟大，崇高，永恒。  
但这个感觉相当真实。  
“你说的对。”亚茨拉斐尔用袖子抹了一下脸，然后揉了揉鼻子，深深地吸了一口气。泥土的气味从很远很远的地方爬上来，在他的鼻腔里转了个圈，又继续向更远的地方跑出去。“爱真的很了不起。”  
克蠕戾困惑地皱了皱眉头。  
“我说什么啦？”他说，神情一瞬间蒙上了一层空白的迷茫，好像第一次见到一只叫不出名字的动物。  
亚茨拉斐尔摇摇头，没有说话。  
“没什么。”他最终说。他的声音在半空中和雨滴撞在一起，朝高墙下落下去，也许再也不会回来。  
克蠕戾顺着他的目光望出去，盯着雨水落下的方向，盯了很久。  
“你说的那个——‘爱’。”他问，往亚茨拉斐尔的方向又靠近了一点，语气和动作都有些迟疑。“那是什么呀？”  
“哦，亲爱的（love）。”亚茨拉斐尔说，这个称呼就这样从他的唇舌和思维中间滑了出来。“哦，亲爱的。”他又说了一遍，意识到自己很喜欢说出它的感觉。“这可是个很长的故事。”  
黑沉沉的云层在他们的头顶上翻滚。这会是个看不见星星的雷雨夜。  
“唔。”恶魔咕哝了一声，看着炎剑的火光渐渐缩成一个渺茫的亮斑，消失在地平线尽头的树林里。  
“问题不大。”他说，耸了耸肩。“我们有这个星球上全部的时间。”


End file.
